The individual research projects comprising this Gynecological Cancer SPORE application require the procurement, processing, and analysis of histopathological material from patients with endometrial cancer, endometrial hyperplasia, and uterine smooth muscle tumors (leiomyoma). The research projects have needs for frozen and formalin-fixed, paraffin-embedded samples of tumor and normal tissue. The proposed Pathology Core augments the already established M.D. Anderson Cancer Center Gynecological Tumor Bank and the P30 sponsored M.D. Anderson Cancer Center Centralized Tissue Repository with supporting database and intranet access. The Core provides for tissue acquisition by experienced gynecological pathologists to assure high-quality tissues for the investigators participating in this SPORE as well has investigators of other SPORES. The goal of the Pathology Core is to provide frozen tissue, paraffin-embedded tissue, and histopathological expertise related to the specific needs for the research projects comprising this SPORE proposal. To achieve this goal, the Pathology Core proposes the following Specific Aims. Aim 1 is to maintain a frozen and paraffin-embedded repository of endometrial cancers, hyperplasias, and normal endometrial samples. These samples will be collected at The University of Texas M.D. Anderson Cancer Center. These specimens, along with the corresponding clinical data, will be incorporated into the overall SPORE Database with the endometrial samples. Aim 2 is to provide pathological review for all clinical specimens utilized in the SPORE projects and to provide histopathological technical services as necessary. Such technical services include immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, and microdissection of tissue sections. Aim 3 is to establish a blood/urine/ascites fluid repository from patients undergoing hysterectomy for endometrial cancer and endometrial hyperplasia. These fluids will provide the resources for the systemic testing of putative prognostic and diagnostic markers isolated from endometrial tissues. Furthermore, using the novel technique of phage display, novel tumor markers can be discovered from the serum or ascites fluid of endometrial cancer patients. Aim 4 is to construct various endornetrial tissue arrays using the Beecher Instruments microarray device. Such tissue arrays will provide for more rapid immunohistochemical analysis of protein expression. Aim 5 is to create a SPORE Database for all samples collected at both M.D. Anderson Cancer Center and UTMB. This SPORE Database will provide for a virtual tissue repository that can be electronically shared with all SPORE investigators.